What the Future Holds
by Hudine
Summary: 20 years have passed since the first film, the war is full fledged, all mutants are outcasts, the Xmen split up and gone into hiding some 15 years ago. This is a story about Rogue and her 15yearold son as they travel through CanadaAlaska in hiding. Wh


See part 1 for disclaimer  
Feedback: hudine @ clan-tws.co.uk  
Archive: Anyone that wants it.

**Title:** What the future holds  
**Author:** Hudine  
**Email:** hudine@clan-tws.co.uk  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** Violence and bad language.  
**Genre:** Action/Adventure, Romance, future  
**Parings:** Logan/Marie (Wolverine/Rouge)  
**Summary:** 20 years have passed since the first film, the war is full fledged, all mutants are outcasts, the X-men split up and gone into hiding some 15 years ago. This is a story about Rogue and her 15-year-old son as they travel through Canada/Alaska in hiding. What will they do, what old and new friends will they meet along the way? Guess you will need to read and see.  
**Disclaimer:** X-men is not mine. I just borrowed some stuff and played around with them a bit. If they where mine, I'd own a Tropical Island where I can sit back and enjoy life, and fund CFS/ME research so they might find me a cure for me and all the other people that suffers from it out there. Since I am poor, jobless living with my parents and unable to work we can safely assume they don't.  
**Archive:** Anyone that wants it - just e-mail me, although not necessary I would like to know :)  
**Authors notes:** I duno if this been done before, this is my first x-men fic. I think the friends of humanity may have been in another fic, so if it was sorry didn't mean to steal anything. If there is a fic by this name I will change the title.  
**Thanks:** To my hacker friends for teaching me all the terms over the years.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue (This bit is narrated by Rogue)**

I remember it well, the events that followed after the tragic loss of Jean Gray. Logan was more subdued than normal, Scott was devastated. All I could do was be there for them, especially Logan. The two of us had became best friends before long, one of us was never seen without the other. Bobby got jealous and frustrated, and eventually left me for Kitty Pryde. I didn't mind though, I was that wrapped up in Logan by then, even wished them luck. Logan and I worked on my control of powers, so long that I eventually permanently got his healing abilities and his ability to stay young for what seems forever. Also a lot of his bad habits and 'more charming personality traits'. Eventually though it got that I could touch him and others for long periods until I eventually learned how to shut it on and off at will.

Jean's sacrifice stopped a war, but not for long. Two years later another anti-mutant movement was started, and we were battling to save our reputation and humanity. It was in vain. I'll never forget the night before the end. The end of the x-men. Logan and I where in his room talking about his new trip in the morning, he had another lead, on his past. He told me he was going on this one last trip then he is forgetting about the past and try to make a new start to the future. Then the unexpected happened, well unexpected to me and Logan but no one else was surprised. He kissed me, and told me he was in love with me, it was me he loved all a long and will be back to start his life over again, with me. We made love that night, it was fast needy the first time, then got slower and gentler. We spent all night together in each other's arms.

My eyes was full of tears as he left. He promised he will be back for me in a few weeks. Little did he know that afternoon we had to flee the school we needed to go into hiding and split up, there was warrants for the arrest of any known x-man, so we had no choice other than to split up and go into hiding. I took a car and left on my journey, to look for Logan taking little with me other than a picture of me and him, and a necklace he had given me for my last birthday.

Of course I managed to get across the border illegally, but never did find Logan. Nine months after I crossed the border, I received my biggest gift from Logan, one I will remember him by always. A baby boy, I named him Charles after the good professor where ever he may be.

Charlie is every bit his father's son. He has Logan's mutated abilities although his healing is not as developed as his father's, he also has the same face, with the dark scruffy hair, and hazel eyes, his personality is developing a lot like Logan's too now he is 15 years of age and hitting puberty; the only thing he hasn't got is claws. Well I guess that brings us up to now, when we are travelling about in an RV across Canada and Alaska, living as Gypsies, and this is where our story begins.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

Charlie sat in the kitchen area of the RV working on his laptop doing all sorts of things he probably shouldn't be doing. Charlie was a very adept hacker and liked to brake into systems for the fun of it, and point out the holes in the security. He used the internet on a regular basses using the GSM network he managed to hack into without paying any bills. 

Rogue looked back at him in the rear view mirror and smiled as she was driving along the snow filled road to the near by gypsy camp. Where Charlie got his computer skills she did not know, she barely knew how to use one and she was sure Logan never used one in his life before. She didn't mind though cause the kid was a genius when it came to computers and he brought the money in, doing jobs for people that needs a skilled hacker for whatever reason. People paid a lot of money to get things done as anomalously and untraceable as possible, but mostly it was work from large corporations that wanted their new computer security systems tested. 

"What you doing now son?"

"Not much Mom. Just DOSing the Friend's of Humanity's new internet server they are storing all their anti-mutant websites on. Also replaced it all with mutant rights stuff, need the server to reboot first before most of it will take effect so going to force them to reboot."

Rogue had to smile and laugh at what Charlie was doing. She had no idea what he was talking about but it didn't sound good for the victims. "So what was that in English? And what is DOSing?"

"DOSing means Denial of Service, basically stops something running on the computer and forces them to reload the thing or else reset the computer. And done! Look out Six O'clock news." Charlie promptly disconnects the spoofing and internet, and turns off the laptop and takes a seat up in the front with his mother.

"Normally this is the point where I am supposed to tell you off for using your hacking abilities for bad but those son's of bitches disserved it." She gave a big grin to her son who gave an enormous grin back.

"So are we nearly there yet?" Charlie asked in the manner a small child asks every few minutes, it was a bit of a joke from the stage Charlie had about six years old.

Rogue swatted her son's arm playfully and answered, "yea about ten minutes away."

He turned the radio on after a few songs It is you (I have loved) sang by Dana Glover came on.

_There is something that I see  
In the way you look at me  
There's a smile there that's so true in your eyes  
What an unexpected way  
On this unexpected day  
Could it be this is where I belong  
It is you I have loved all a long_

Rogue nearly cried at the song. It reminded her of Logan that much. 'It is you that I have loved all a long,' that is one of the last things Logan had ever said to her.

_No more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
Your the one my heart searched for so long  
It is you I have loved all a long._

_There was times I ran to hide  
Afraid to show the other side  
Alone in the night without you  
Now I know just who you are and I know you hold my heart  
Finally this is where I belong  
It is you I have loved all a long_

_No more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
Your the one my heart searched for so long  
It is you I have loved all a long._

_Oh over and over I'm filled with devotion  
Your love reaches through my bags  
My love is filled with the sweetest devotion  
As I look into your precious face_

_No more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
Your the one my heart searched for so long  
It is you I have loved  
It is you I have loved  
It is you I have loved all a long._

Rogue was in tears by the end of the song and Charlie looked over in concern for his mother. "Mom are you ok?"

"Yes, it's just... well it's silly really but the song reminded me of your father. One of the last things he said to me was 'it was you I have loved all a long."

Charlie understanding immediately put an arm around his mother and dried her tears. He knew she loved his father it was her favourite subject to talk about. Although he has never met him, he as a deep respect for his father, and knows a lot about him from the stories his mother has always told him. All he wishes is he can meet his father someday, get to do things he should have done make up for lost time. He doesn't see it ever happening logically and leaves him angry but deep down in his heart he can not be mad at him, after all he doesn't know about him. He just hopes and prays someday someway they will find each other. "Don't worry Mom. We will meet him one day."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a bar around 200 miles North, Logan sat on a barstool in front of the bar facing the TV, there was a news report just came on that caught his eye.

_"The friend's of Humanity's new internet website and indeed the server it is hosted on, has been the victim of a hacker or cracker attack. The website had been replaced with pro mutant rights material. It is believed to be the work of a group of mutant hackers that are upping the war a stage, by cyber war on the well known anti-mutant campaigners. It has not been traced exactly who is behind the attack experts say they are still working on it but hold little hope."_

Logan raised up his beer bottle and toasted, "couldn't have happened to a nicer bunch of shit heads."

At that a loud rumble of laughter went out across the mostly mutant population of the bar. He then gulped down the rest of his beer and headed toward the ring in the centre.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some time later...

Charlie was moving through the Gypsy camp. He didn't like this camp at all, there was some stray mutants here, but was mostly humans that like to pick fights with mutants. You always get some that is the thing about always being on the move, but he has been here before and he knows the area is a higher concentration of anti-mutant people. He wasn't going to let them keep him confined though, the wolf in him will never allow it. He just makes sure to keep up his senses more. Charlie was rounding a corner when he smelt trouble literally. He picked up the sent of some hooligans he has run into many times before. He heard them sneaking up with his super sensitive hearing, and turned around and growled at his attackers.

There was four of them. Two tall boys his age with brown hair that look identical, he knew them to be the Black twins Spike and Butch they called themselves, although he likes to call them dumb and dumber. One younger boy of around thirteen with long dangly bleached dreadlocks known as Dread, he was the younger brother of the twins. And finally to make up the group there was their leader Eric, with his good looks and golden hair and blue eyes, that all the girls fawn over.

"Well, well it seems our favourite little wolfling has come back for more." Eric said in an arrogant manner.

"Gosh you guys are still hanging about, suppose next you will all be wearing matching cute little outfits your parents got you."

"watch your mouth wolf boy," Eric spat back. "In case you didn't rallies we got you out numbered."

"What you mean the whimp brigade over there. I'm shaking." Charlie retorted sarcastically.

They lunged at him and Charlie skilfully avoided them, senses in full alert, and in combat mode. Erick took a punch at him from the right, Charlie grabbed his fist undeterred and gave it a twist and kicked him in the stomach. Spike ran at him from behind and he ducked just in time for him to lunge over the top of his head smashing into Butch, knocking them over winded. Dread came at him but Charlie gave him a kick in the shin making him fall over. But then he slipped up; he allowed Eric to come up behind him in an instant when he was fending off Spikes latest attack. Eric restrained his arms and held a knife to his throat.

"Hay freak what was that about whooses? Huh! I'm going to make you regret the day you where born!"

"Tough words from someone that smells like a pile of shit."

"Boys get him!" Eric shouted while the others started kicking and hitting Charlie giving him cuts and bruises. Eric then satisfied he was beat up enough sliced a chunk out of Charlie's neck and was going to cut his throat open when suddenly some sort of playing card came out of no where and knocked the knife out of his hand. "What the?!" A tall figure with red eyes and hair came out of nowhere and the others fled, and Charlie took his chance to get out of Eric's grip, knocking Eric to the ground.

The figure said in a thick accent "Hay, didn't your mama ever tell you it not good to pick fights with mutants. The thing about us mutants is we always come in packs. Just like cards. Now scram." 

Eric didn't need to be told twice he promptly got up and ran away with a half limp.

The mutant came closer to Charlie who was rapidly healing. "Thanks, almost was out for a while there, owe you one." He looked up at the mutant and faintly recognised him from somewhere.

"It's no problem. Someone has to keep an eye on you, you are after all every bit your father's son." He then picked up Charlie who was still bleeding from the neck even though he was healing well, he was still loosing a lot of blood. He brought him to the RV and let him go as Rogue ran out to tend to her son not noticing who it was that carried him there.

"What happened!"

"Just some thugs, I'm ok mom." Charlie reassured his mother all his wounds all but gone now.

"The boy was in a tough spot, lucky I came along huh. Recognised him right away he looks that much like his dad."

Rogue then looked at the man that brought her son home and rushed to him with open arms giving him a tight embrace after realising who it was. "Gambit!!"

Gambit returned the hug, "Hay Rogue, you look as beautiful as ever, ya. Time been kind to your charming looks."

"I got Logan to thank for that," Rogue giggled giddy from Gambit's never changing charm. "See you haven't changed much either."

"Gotta keep up my reputation, don't I? See young Logan junior there has grown up a lot since we last met."

Charlie was now healed from all wounds but still a little weak from blood loss from the neck wound he had been given. He was now sitting on the steps of the RV drinking one of those sports energy drinks. "I remember you now. I was seven last time we met, you taught me how to play cards, and a few card tricks right?"

"You remember me now kid, ya?" Gambit smiled at Charlie and ruffled his scruffy long hair.

"Well I was kinda bleeding profusely at the time." Charlie retorted rubbing his neck.

"Ya you where out'a it kid, you even thanked me for saving you."

"Temporary glitch, don't expect too much of it."

Gambit and Rogue had to laugh. Rogue helped her son up and brought him inside sitting him down on the couch seat. "You can see who's charming personality he has too," she said to Gambit with a smile as he came inside closing the door to keep the heat in. She turned round to Charlie and asked, "You going to be alright?"

"Yea mom. Super healing factor remember."

She knew instinctively when her son wasn't telling the whole truth. "Yea and I know you can make up for blood loss in a few hours, not minutes. Go get some rest, your healing is still developing."

"But mom...."

"And I'm sure you will be able to hear every word just as well from in your bed as you can from here. Just go get some rest."

"Ya then after we can play some cards and I'll show you some more tricks." Gambit said to Charlie.

He reluctantly got up and headed to the bed/cabin above the driver's seat in the front of the RV and climbed into bed and lay down. He then turned around looking out the small window at the snow falling, and then turned to the small picture his mother had gave him, of her and his father. They had their arms flung over each other and where grinning like idiots, it always cheered him up a bit to look at the picture, his parents, looking so happy together like they belonged. He then closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep and listened when his mother and Gambit talked.

"He's at that stage," Rogue stated. "He's transforming from a boy to a man more each day. He needs his father around him really."

"Yes it is hard for him, but you are doing a good job. I doubt anyone with that much Logan in him can stay out'a trouble for long."

Rogue gave a small chuckle remembering what she was like after that night up on the statue. "Yea I remember calling Scott names for weeks and picking fights the last time I had a lot of Logan in me."

"Not to mention all the times we sneaked out together for the booze," he added.

Rogue got up and walked the short distance to the fridge, and pulled out two cans of beer, "speaking of booze, catch." She through a can over to Gambit, and moved to the other side of the table on the other sofa chair, and sat opposite Gambit drinking her beer.

"I see some habit's don't brake easy," he commented opening his can taking a swig of beer.

"So what you doing here, how long you been in this camp."

"Same reason you are here I guess, hiding and keeping on the move. I've been here a few weeks now. Taken a job in the local bar, pulling beers and the usual stuff."

"We just got here, and Charlie is already in fights. Wish that boy could keep out of trouble more than five minutes."

"It wasn't his fault, it was the Black boys again. You know what they are like, always looking a fight, wouldn't have mattered what he done."

"Them idiots just make me mad. Least he stood his ground I guess, knowing Charlie. I'm just afraid for him. He might get himself killed... heck he did last week, and recovered in a few hours that's why we had to leave. Just what if he doesn't one of these days? I already lost his father, and I doubt I could stand not having Charlie around."

Gambit reached over to Rogue and held her hands. "He will be ok, he's a good kid really. You will see."

Charlie was feeling bad, he had scared his mother again, but like Gambit said, there was nothing he could have done. He tried to think of more pleasant thoughts and let sleep overtake him, deciding he needed some sleep because of the weakness from blood loss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Logan came back to his motel room after a good and long night of the fights. He had made himself in excess of $20,000 in one night. He had saved up a lot of cash over the past few years, but for all the good it has done him. He would give up every penny he owned if it meant he could have his Marie back. After the fall of the x-men he spent six years looking for her, but to no avail. He has all but given up on ever finding her, she is now just a dream of a life that could have been. 

He sees her almost every night in his dreams though, he can still remember her hair, with the strands of silver, the way she smelled, the way she looked, the softness of her skin, the warmth of her lips. That's right he had it bad for her. 

He had been with a few nameless women but not many since. Every time he starts anything he thinks of Marie, and pictures it being her instead. It was that bad he once got thrown out of a bedroom naked, and clothes thrown out after, because he had screamed out Marie after his climax. No woman has ever effected him this way before. It scared him in many ways and excited him in others. What is she doing now, where is she, what would she look like, are the things that run through Logan's mind often. Also is she waiting or has she moved on comes along more often than not. Sure she will have found someone else by now made him jealous and upset.

Taking of his age old Leather and jean jackets, Logan sat on the bed kicking of his boots, then turned the TV on and started to watch TV. He would be heading off tomorrow on his trusty old motor bike he borrowed of Cyclops all those years ago.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next night...

"Full House." Charlie laid down his cards on the table in front of him, with a big grin on his face. 

Rogue through her cards down on the table in defeat, and Charlie was about to pick up all the chips when Gambit stopped him. "Not so fast kido, straight flush." He then laid his cards on the table, and Charlie stared in aw a the ten, nine, eight, seven and six of clubs on the table. "Better luck next time."

"That's not fair that is the tenth hand you have won in a row!" Charlie exclaimed in frustration.

"What can I say, I just got the knack for it."

Rogue stifled a laugh, it has been good to meet up with an old friend again, and no matter what the circumstances some things never change about them. "Well guys as much fun as it has been, it's two am and time I was in bed. Night Ramey it has been good to see you again. Night Charlie Hun, don't forget to turn the lights out and lock all the doors when you go to bed."

"Night mom."

"Goodnight sweet Marie, may you have pleasant dreams, and if you need any company you let me know?"

"It will be ok, Ramey I'm a big girl now," Marie replied laughing. "Night guys."

"Hay can't blame a guy for trying can you?" Ramey replied as Marie headed into the back bedroom of the RV.

"She will never get over my Dad you know. Not had a single boyfriend as long as I remember."

"Aye she got a real bad case of broken hart," Gambit sighed then perked up and looked at Charlie. "Want another round before I have to go home to bed. Have to work tomorrow night. Rumour has it there is a big-shot fighter coming to town. Duno who though, place is going to be packed. If ya come along I give you some free soda if you like."

"Need to go to bed, might show up tomorrow though haven't been to a cage fight in a while. Maybe I can show them a thing or two." Charlie replied jokingly but in a serious manner to fool Gambit.

"You do and I will kick your ass personally, not to mention your mother will kill me." Gambit replied more serous than ever. "You need to wait a few years, then you will be as tuff as your father. Be as famous as the Wolverine, the undefeated champion of the cage fight circuit. Everyone that is anyone knows who he is."

"I can do it you know. But not yet, don't want Mom killing you. She gets that protective over me, she could kill someone just by touching them."

"Your Mama is one tough woman. She just worries about you, you all she got you know."

Charlie laughs, "I guess. Maybe we should put her in the ring. Even my Dad wouldn't stand a chance if she was in full protect mode."

Gambit had to laugh at the thought of it, "That is true." He gets up and walks to the door and opens it, "Goodnight kido, see ya tomorrow."

"Night Ramy." Charlie locked the door, after Ramey/Gambit left. He thinks it is cool the way all the x-men has their own code names. They use both names among each other so often it would be confusing to the outside ear. 

Charlie heads into the small toilet shower they have, and strips off his blue jean shirt, and t-shirt; and looks in the mirror. He notices a lot of changes happening to his body, where he was thin and straggly he now has formed muscles. He is getting a few hairs growing over his chest, and his face is getting whiskers of a beard. His dark hair has always been scruffy and uncontrollable, but recently has been growing up in two peeks that look like ears. He is guessing that is some sort of mutation thing since it is not normal to happen at his age. Also his healing is getting better, the wolf is getting stronger, and sense of smell and hearing, he is getting better at distinguishing between scents. He has even got able to tell what stage a woman is on, in their monthly cycle. Suppose that must be normal for a young wolf mutant. Charlie often wonders where the origins of his mutation came from, are they some form of werewolf, is there more of them out there other than him and his father? Some questions will probably never be answered.

Giving a sigh he strips the rest of his clothes off and gets ready for bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Charlie is working on his laptop, and his mother is cooking breakfast. He takes a minute to stop what he is doing and smell what his mother is cooking on the frying pan. //bacon and eggs again, least it's meat. Now lets see, there has to be a hole in here somewhere... can't brut force the login... lets do a port scan see what is open... ah here we go, that looks like a good backdoor there... Let's connect that, and I'm in. Ok better write them an e-mail to ban all IPs that port scan for a start, and ban all nmaps. Am I good or am I good, $1000 here I come.//

Rogue set a plate on the table for Charlie, "here you go son, eat up."

"Thanks Mom." Charlie was not long wolfing down his food, when there was a knock at the door. Charlie switched off his laptop and got up to answer the door. "Hi Don!"

Donavan O'Neil was one of Charlie's best friends. They always seem to be travelling the same way as each other. He was a human, who has grown tall, with curly red hair, green eyes, and a rather large nose.

"Hiya Charlie we just got here. Thought I'd come see what happened you, last we met you where almost dead."

"Actually I was dead."

"Oh? What happened??"

Charlie grinned and replied, "I got better."

Don laughed, "figures with your healing abilities. Can anything kill you?"

"Sure there must be some thing, like getting shot in the head or getting hit by a steam-roller."

"Your father got shot in the head once," Rogue commented to Charlie. "We all thought he was dead, but five minutes later the bullet fell out of the hole it made and the wound sealed up, and he just got up and walked away. Guess having a thick metal skull is good for something."

The two boys had to laugh. "We are going out Mom. Be back later."

"Ok, try not to get into trouble."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan woke up in his motel room. He had arrived in the town last night, but everything seems to be reminding him of Marie. He even could have swore he smelled her sent on more than one occasion since arriving, but put it down to his imagination. Heck he even thought he seen Ramey at one stage, and smelt him which was kinda worrying in it's self. Imagining Marie's presence is normal for him, although admittedly never this strong... But Ramey!! He had to be losing it. Next thing he knows he will be walking around the corner and finding Cyke looking for his bike back.

Shaking himself he gets up and gets dressed and goes out heading into town to get his breakfast.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie and Don walk along the street and stand outside the liquor store. They sit and wait for someone that is a likely candidate to come a long. Then they spot their man walking toward them, he was tall dark, and scruffy. Looked like he wouldn't mind breaking a law or too. They waited till he was almost at them and Charlie called out to them. "Hay Mr can we borrow a few seconds of your time?"

The man turned around and looked at them and literarily growled at them, kinda like Charlie does in a bad mood. "What?"

Charlie instinctively didn't back down while Don was shaking, "I was wondering if we gave you $20 would you go in and buy us some beer."

The stranger arched one of his thick black eyebrows, "Little young to be drinking, aren't ya? Why you not in school anyway?"

"We are travellers never in one place long enough for school, we just learn what we can studying at home, and on the streets." Don finally got the courage to answer.

The man gave out a long sigh, "I got no idea why I'm doing this. Give me the money, kid."

Charlie handed the man $20 all the time thinking to himself he seemed familiar somehow. The man was in the shop, and out again in no time with the beer and handed it to Charlie as well as his change, which was amazing by it's self cause most people spent $10 on the beer and kept the rest for themselves.

"If anyone asks I didn't buy that for you." Then the man walked off, leaving Charlie baffled because he seemed so familiar. 

It wasn't till the man was well out of site and they had two beers each Don said, "You know that man looked an awful lot like you."

Then it hit Charlie smack in the head, cause he hadn't seen it when it was right under his nose. "DAD!" Charlie let out a howl and ran after the trail he was picking up with his nose.

"Hay wait up!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan walked into the diner thinking there was something very familiar about the kid he just got beer for. He just couldn't place what it was. Then he picked it up again... Her scent. The sweet smell of Marie, he thought he had imagined it again when he looked up at the counter and seen her sitting there, talking to a waitress.

Logan could feel his heart beating so wildly it felt like it was going to burst, and he suddenly found he could not breave. Just to get his breath back he pulled the flowers out of the vase of a neighbouring table and swallowed the water in one gulp. Finding it easier now to get the air to his lungs, he walked up shakily behind her. "Hay kid, you runnin' again?"

Marie heard his voice and suddenly her heart was beating in her throat. She slowly turned around and there he was standing there. She suddenly sprang to her feet and wrapped herself around him, almost knocking poor Logan over. "Logan! Oh I missed you so much." She then started kissing him hungrily, which he was not long returning with as much hunger. There was a large round of applause and cheering, not that either of them had noticed.

Logan had Marie backed up against the diner counter and was kneading her breasts when a squeak of a teenaged voice caught their attention. "Mom need I remind you, you are in a rather public place."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hang on... Mom??" Logan asked looking from the teenaged boy, to Marie and back in wide eyed shock.

Marie, after all this time had no idea what to tell him. "Yea.... remember that night before you left?"

It slowly dawned on him then, why the boy looked so familiar... He was looking at a younger version of himself. "I have a son..."

"Logan this is Charlie, your son." Marie confirmed for Logan, and for Charlie at the same time.

Logan then moved over toward his new found son, looking at him and smelling him taking in every detail. This was his son... his and Marie's. It made him get and odd mix of pride, love, and anger of not finding them sooner. He was nervous, and so was Charlie, so he tried to brake the ice having no idea what to say or do. "Hay kid... your looking good..."

"Thanks... everyone says I look like you... never believed it much till now..."

"He's got more of you in him than anything, only thing our Charlie's not got is claws." Marie added with a smile.

Logan took a deep breath and swallowed a nervous lump in his throat. He was never prone to these reactions but this is now twice in one day. //I got no idea how to be a father... what if I screw up.. hell with it// "So kid... I got no idea how to be a father, but if you give me a try I'll do my best. I promise."

Charlie swallowed a nervous lump in his own throat and croaked out, "sure."

A huge wait was suddenly lifted off Logan's shoulders, "Well I guess we should go home and catch up then." He held on to Marie's hand as she led the way and slung an arm around Charlie's shoulders. He had found his family and life at long last.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan had followed Marie and his new found son to what seems like an old beat up RV in a trailer park. "So, this is home then."

"Home is where the heart is, that's the old gypsy way. It's not much, but it was a top model ten years ago, missing most of the fancy modern stuff but quite cosy." Marie explained, "Since the split-up of the x-men we all had to go into hiding. We can't draw a lot of attention to ourselves and also can't afford to stay in one place to long. Sometimes we meet up along our travels, for instance Gambit is living in this camp at the moment, and working at the bar as a bartender. Comes around to hang, we drink a few beers have some games of cards." She noticed the look on Logan's face and had to smile. "That's all he does, not even interested anymore. He's just a flirt, no threat."

"So you still my girl?"

"If you still want me." She takes a step closer and wraps his arms around his neck.

"Always," Logan growls out in a possessive manner that would give no doubt, then lowers his head down to her lips and steals a kiss.

Charlie just sighs and shrugs his shoulders. From what he's smelling off them both he's surprised they did stop on the diner counter. He unlocks the door and walks on in, leaving his parents to make out outside. He sat down at the kitchen table and turned on his laptop and started to write an e-mail to Scott. He could tell him anything, and he had a load to offload of his chest.

~~~~

_Hi Uncle Scott._

_Where to start... It's been crazy since we got here._

_Was only here a few hours before I ran into a bunch of anti-mutant thugs, give them a good ass kicking. That was till I made one little slip, they almost had me, but then guess who came to save by butt? Ramey! He came out'a nowhere and they all fled, guess they already had a run-in with him. He took me home and we spent all night and last night playing cards. He's got a job as the bartender in the local bar, won't give me any beer though :(_

_Don my best friend arrived here this morning. We were hanging this morning, trying to find someone to get us some beers. Well this big guy, dark and scruffy came along, he got us some. It wasn't till about ten minutes after he left, Don made a comment about him looking a lot like me, I realised it was my Dad! I ran after his trail and found him in the 'Top of the town diner' (the local diner) making out with my mum. They where going to take each other right there if I didn't remind them they where in a public place._

_He was rather shocked to say the least to find out he had a son. He was more nervous than I was, and that is saying something cause I was almost falling off my feet. We talked the whole way home, I like him a lot so far. I hope he sticks around, I got a feeling he will, but I dunno could be just wishful thinking. Guess time will tell. He still got your old bike, told me about it, says he will take me for a ride on it._

_Anyway looks like their hormones have reminded them I'm here. They just came in from making out outside._

_My dad says to tell you.... well na better not, it involves one-eyed-pansy and something about shoving it._

_Talk to ya again_

_-Charlie-_

~~~

He then clicked on send. "Ok finished my e-mail."

"So you know a thing or two about computers."

"Yep. I make a good living hacking for people, I am one of the best even if I do say so myself." Charlie said with pride. "Remember the hack on the friends of humanity a few days ago?"

"Yea remember we all had a good laugh about it in a mutant bar, about two hundred miles away.... Hang on that was you?" An expression of shock and pride came across his face, with one of those trademark Logan cocky grins.

Charlie flashed him a younger but identical grin back, "Sure was. Gotta do that stuff while on the move though, less likely to get traced. By the time they trace the feed I've moved on to another coverage area. They could do a trace on the number of the mobile, but I got a special device that generates and borrows people's numbers. Illegal, but I'm wanted for just being who I am, so what's one more crime on the list."

"See you also got my unique set of morals as well," Logan joked.

"Don't I know it." He said back, "I got one semi-legal number for legal stuff like e-mailing and stuff. It's legal in the sense I didn't borrow it, but illegal in the fact it's registered to one of my many fake identities."

"Identities? As in plural?"

"Yea got a few, can make anyone a ID, official papers, records and everything in a few hours. Costs them around $50,000 though. I do it for fellow mutants just wanting to slip into the background, for free though. Got quite a few of my own, I'm known as: John Smith, Jack Daniels, Marty Gra, Steve O'Hare, Renaldo Macdonaldo, Christopher Lake, Mike Logan..." Charlie looked at his father's suddenly lost face, "Dad? What's wrong?"

He got shocked out of the trance he was in at hearing the word dad. "Dad," he repeated.

"You don't mined me calling you that do you?" Charlie asked with pleading eyes.

Logan was shook fully awake at Charlie's question, as if it had made him realize for the first time the implications of it all, he was a father. Just as Mike Logan had been... his father he realised. He shook himself again and replied to his son's pleading look, "Of course... son... it's just going to take me awhile getting used to it." He smiled a reassuring smile and wrapped his arm around Charlie's shoulder.

"Guess I should start getting you used to it, right... Dad?"

"Sure thing, cause I'm going to be around a long, long time to come." Logan replied to his son, giving Marie a long, loving and meaningful glance.

From then on Marie knew things will be brighter. She has her soul mate, and Charlie has his much needed father.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

Marie rolled over in bed, and cuddled up to the warmth beside her in the double bed in the back bedroom. She took in a deep breath inhaling the scent of the man beside her, and smiling and sighing as she remembered the past few hours. Logan had come back for her just like he promised he would, and now she felt whole, as if part of her was missing for all this time. After they got home, Logan and Charlie spent an hour talking, getting to know each other and joking around. It was like two wolves welcoming each other into their pack, which in a way she supposes it is. Charlie had excused himself, saying he was going to go over to Don since he kinda left him behind in a hurry earlier. They are supposed to meet up in Ben's Tavern in about half an hour, where Gambit works and Logan is going to go do some fighting. She doesn't like her son hanging around those places much, but there is no point trying to shelter him any, it is a harsh life as a mutant and on the road. If a boy is going to survive he needs to learn to take care of himself, so anything that don't kill him will only make him stronger.

Logan stirred and wrapped his arms around Marie's naked body. "Hiya darling, what time is it?"

She ran her fingers through his thick chest hair, "time to get up."

"Not much of a problem, working on it quite well already." He then turned her over on her back and took possession of her mouth.

When they break for air she takes her chance. "No not that way..."

"What way you want it then?" Logan asked raising an eyebrow in a sexy manner.

Marie found it very hard to resist but had to, "No Hun, later. We gotta get going. You need to be at the bar in half an hour."

"They can wait." Logan started what he started earlier and Marie gave up resisting. "So what way then?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie sat down at the bar drinking his Dr Pepper. It was one of those run down shady bars. There was not much light offering little visibility of anyone in there. In the centre of the room there was the only light source, a large cage with a boxing ring as the floor. Around it was rows of wooden seats. The door was facing the bar, and there is no light to light up the doorway other than the light from outside. The bar counter it's self is run down and worn, in fact if it wasn't for the taps, and the spirits behind it, you would never think it was a bar. Along the sides of the room there was tables and chairs, where people are sitting down playing cards. This is a setup for people that don't want to be found. People like himself. 

People was starting to gather around the ring, and placing bets already. They will be expecting the night's entertainment to be starting soon. Gambit finished serving a customer and moved over to Charlie, "Isn't your father supposed to be here by now?"

"Yea... I'm sure he'll be here soon before it gets too rowdy."

"I hope so. This type not like waiting."

"Hay Wolvie!"

"Don't look, don't provoke him." Gambit warned Charlie.

"What's the matter Wolvie, cat got your tongue?!"

Charlie's hairs pricked up, his hands clenched in rage. "What's it to you Eric?"

"I still owe you an ass kicking from the other day." Eric and his gang ran over to Charlie and grabbed him, over powering him they dragged Charlie to the ring. "Let's cage this animal."

Dread closed up the cage leaving only Charlie in there to fight off the other three. "I don't want to hurt you, you took me by surprise last time. I won't hold back any this time."

"That's a good one, what can a little whimp like you do against the three of us?"

"This is your last chance let me go..."

The other three in the ring laughed. "We are so scared, let's get him boys."

Charlie could not hold back any longer, he felt it coming on. The wolf in him was demanding to be released, to fight for blood. Suddenly he was aware of everything. Senses on full alert, it seemed as if it was all in slow motion as Eric plunged at him with a knife. Charlie gave a roundhouse kick, knocking the knife out of Eric's hand and out of the ring. Spinning around he kicked Spike in the head, knocking him unconscious on the floor. The other two was not in the slightest bit perturbed and Butch took a swing at him, but he caught his fist in his hand and twisted it, moving him to his back and used Butch's arm and weight to throw him over his shoulder into the cage. Eric lunged at him and managed to connect his fist with the side of his face, but Charlie countered with a kick in the groin, knocking Eric to the ground. Butch had recovered and took a run at Charlie, but Charlie ducked in time for the taller boy to go over his head and land smack into the fence again. Eric was going to try to have another go at him, but Charlie gave out a deep guttural growl and punched Eric in the face, then a kick to the shin. 

Slowly Spike was sneaking up behind, now awake and found the knife, but suddenly there was a loud cry and the cage was ripped open, and Logan jumped in the ring and pounced on Spike; knocking the knife out of his hand. He then picked the boy up by the collar and flung him out of the ring into his younger brother. Logan then stopped to stand beside his son and growled at Eric, gesturing at the winded Butch, "pick up your trash and get out."

Eric didn't waste any time and helped Butch to his feet and half carried him out of the ring, and the others followed them out the door and out of sight. It wasn't till then Charlie realized the crowed that gathered was cheering, and chanting 'Wolvie, Wolvie, Wolvie,' over and over. 

Logan grabbed one of his son's hands and looked at his blooded face, then lifted his hand up in victory. He then put an arm around him and patted him on the back, taking them out of the ring. "You did good there kid. Don't think you really needed my help there, you where doing a pretty good job on them assholes already." 

"Thanks for the save though, don't fancy anymore knife injuries. I could of done better. I tried not to fight them but they insisted."

"Well kid, sometimes you gotta fight when your a man. I'm sure living with your mother all your life, makes you know better than I do sometimes when. If you like tomorrow I'll show you how to do some more moves, improve that defence a little more. Just you and me kid, what you say?"

"Sure, Dad."

Logan smiled and took him up to the relative safety of the bar. Marie was there to fuss over him. "It's ok. Think the others got off worse than he did."

She gave Charlie an enormous hug, "I was just worried whenever I seen that knife, I thought they might kill you..."

"Trust me, he'll be ok as long as it's not silver." At the looks Logan was given he added, "It's a mutation thing... something I gained from my past. Only silver could kill me before... well before what happened. Anything else than that, he should just pop back up again." He added because of the disapproving look Marie was giving him then, "don't mean you go out looking for em though."

"Don't worry I won't."

Marie looked happier now. "Now Sugar I think you got a job to do."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 minutes later...

Charlie wondered over to one of the tables where there was a poker game going on. One of the shady looking people looked up at him and said, "hay your the Wolverine's boy aren't you?"

"What of it?"

"Nothin' just admiring the way you fight. You did real good up there, showed those boys a thing or two. What's your name? Wolvie is it?"

"It seems so." He knew now that name would no longer be an insult, he was proud of what he was, and he has his new mutant name.

"Well Wolvie, want a game of cards?"

Charlie was now inwardly grinning from ear to ear, but outwardly as calm and passive as before. "I don't know... never really played before... I got $100 though..."

The gambler's eyes just lit up and another one spoke up, "come on we'll teach you everything."

Charlie then gave out an exasperated sounding sigh, "sure I guess I'll have a go."

"That's the spirit kid. Deal him in Moe."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 hours later.....

Logan came over to Charlie with Marie in hand. "Hay son, we're going home. Coming?"

"Sure dad." Charlie looked over at the gamblers that are now sitting with nothing on but their underwear. "I think I'll leave you guys your clothes." He then picked up the watches, rings, and piles of money on the table. "Was nice playing you guys."

As they left, Charlie and Logan could hear with there super-sensitive hearing, "I can't believe we where swindled by a fifteen year old kid! Let's swear, to never tell another living soul."

As they heard the others agreeing Charlie and Logan couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Where the hell did you learn to play cards like that?"

"Gambit taught me how to play, rest takes luck and observation I guess."

Logan just shook his head, and walked on with his family. He was too amused to get annoyed he wasn't there to teach him, himself at the moment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**

Charlie was in bed , in his bunk above the front seats of the old RV, the next morning. He could hear his parent's at it most of the night. //Next time I'm going to stay at Don's trailer. Least his parents haven't had any in years so I could get a good night's sleep. Well guess that's why I'm not getting any sleep now. Next big hack job I'm going to get sound-proofing in my bunk, yea that should do it.// 

His father had gone for a few minutes, as he needed to settle the bill with the motel as well as get his bike, so Charlie took the opportunity to get some sleep. He had promised Charlie to take him out on the bike for a ride, and teach him some moves today. Just the two of them together doing some male bonding. His Mother has to work till five today, she had just been accepted into her new job the day Logan showed up.

Charlie was about to drift off to sleep when he heard the engine of a motorbike. It wasn't long after the engine stopped his father came in and approached the bed, and prodded him in the shoulder. "Hay son, you getting up?"

"Don't want'a get up," Charlie mumbled back.

Logan laughed and pulled his son off the bed. "Come on Wolvie, need to get going."

After getting shoved to the shower, and clothes thrown at him Charlie gave in. "Ok, ok I'm getting up. Where we going anyway?"

"You'll see when we get there," Logan called through the bathroom door. "We just gotta get away soon or there won't be much time when we get there."

Charlie was looking forward to spending the day with his father really. He got out of the bathroom now fully dressed and picked up his jacket then noticed something. "Dam, bloody Eric! He's ripped my jacket!"

Logan pealed off his old leather jacket and placed it around his son's shoulders. "Here you go kid, you can have mine. I've had it even before I met your mother. Kept me warm, it's a bit scruffy and big but you'll grow into it."

Charlie put the coat on and rolled the sleeves up a bit so they didn't fall over his hands. "Thanks, Dad."

Logan couldn't believe it. He has got all emotional over giving his boy a jacket. He was fighting back joyful tears. They moved outside and he got on the motorbike, "Ok you just get on the back and hold on to me." Charlie did what he was told, and Logan started the engine and they headed off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan and Charlie got off the bike at a truck stop at the edge of Alkali Lake. Logan had explained about everything that happened there all those years ago. They just got some flowers at one of the shops at the truck stop, they were going to drop it in the lake for Jean. They headed down to the lake to the water's edge, and Logan through in some flowers. "You saved our lives Jean. I was upset and angry at the time, I wished it was me. Well now I guess everything happens for a reason. Marie and I have a son now, yea me a father kinda comical thought really, but so far I like it. Couldn't live without the kid already. You'd love him he's just like me. Anyway wherever you are now I'm sure it is a better place. Goodbye Jean."

Charlie was sitting down on the snow covered bank, out of earshot. He had decided to give his father some privacy. He noticed his father coming back toward him when he thought he seen something shimmering in the water's edge. Charlie got up and reached in the water and picked out a mettle chain with a dog-tag attached to it. On the tag it said '458 25 843 WOLVERINE'. "Hay dad look what I found."

He looked at what his son had and his face paled. "Where did you get them?"

"I found them in the lake."

"Through those in there twenty years ago."

"You were in the Army?"

"I can't remember. Someone said something to me about it, knew me. I apparently wasn't a very nice person. That was when I made my choice to leave my past behind me and join the X-Men. To prove my point I took those off and through them down before the dam burst." Logan took the dog tag out of Charlie's hand and put it around his son's neck. "You can look after them for me."

Charlie took another look at them before dropping them below his shirt, "I'll take good care of them Dad." They headed back toward the truck stop when Charlie got an idea into his head, thinking this was too good an opportunity to miss. Charlie bent down and picked up a handful of snow and packed it up into a ball, then through it at his father hitting him on the shoulder.

Logan turned around to see the grin plastered on his son's face. "So it's a snow fight you want?" He matched his boy's grin and ducked down picking up another pile of snow. He chucked it at Charlie who ducked, missing his head by inches, but when he was down Charlie grabbed another pile of snow and through it back. So a whole snow war ensued, with Logan ducking behind trees to take shelter, and Charlie sheltering behind more trees on the opposite sides. Every so often one of them would stick their heads out, and get a snowball in between the eyes. Then they would make an all out snowball charge at each other and swap bases. 

It wasn't till about an hour later Charlie shouted out, "Hay dad I kinda feel like a Snowman here. Can we have a truce?"

"Ok kid." Logan got out from under his cover just to get pelted with snowballs, and ended up looking rather like a snowman himself. "This must be what it's like to be Frosty the Snowman."

Charlie laughed and helped his dad up, "you look like him too."

Logan laughed and started singing at the top of his voice, with a put on English/Cockney accent, while going back to the truck stop, making Charlie laugh.

_Frosty the Yobbo got out on parole,  
The Judge said he had no respect, and little self-control,  
Frosty the Yobbo as everybody knows,  
Is a snowman with an attitude and a carrot for a nose._

_The kids chucked snowballs at him with a non-stop whack, whack whack,  
They got more than they bargained for when they upped and chucked them back.  
The police called in the special Squad they cordoned off the park,  
They finally got their snowman when they jumped him after dark._

_They locked him in the cooler they couldn't let him thaw,  
The magistrate will not convict a puddle on the floor,  
The Sergeant handcuffed frosty in case of an escaping,  
We can't have Yobbo's out there frightening the kids,_

_Frosty the Yobbo is a very different Bloke,  
He only chucks a snowball now when heavily provoked,  
Frosty the Yobbo as everybody knows,  
Is a snowman with an attitude and a carrot for a nose._

Charlie almost fell over laughing by the end, "where did you learn that?"

"Duno, picked it up on a radio I think."

The two of them sang it together, the whole way back to the truck stop, where they got on the bike to go to the next place on Logan's stop list.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next stop was the fair that came around to a nearby town. Logan paid his way in with his boy and they moved about all the different carnival rides trying to decide what to go on. He knew his son was nearly a man now, but no reason they couldn't have some fun. After they had a go on the bumper cars, causing that much havoc there was still a large dint on another bumper car. They then had a go on the cups and saucers, making some people sick from spinning the car that much, went on the spinning plate, a simulator that simulated being in some runaway mine cart over tracks of boiling hot lava, then they played the 'dunk the clown in the tub of water game' just to laugh at the clown getting wet.

Father and Son was passing a tent when they saw the sign outside, 'See the amazing Blue Monkey man!' "Blue Monkey Man?" Logan looked at the picture accompanying the poster, "Night Crawler... What the heck is he doing in there. For that matter why hasn't he just teleported out?"

"Who is Night Crawler?"

"His name is Kurt something or other, never knew him that well. Codename is Night Crawler. He has the ability to teleport. Storm and Jean found him in Boston not long after the guy was brainwashed into trying to kill the president, by a guy named William Stryker. Saved your mothers life before, so enough for me to gain some measure of respect for him." Logan walked into the small tent and someone immediately tried to stop him.

"Hay you can't go in there! It doesn't open for another hour."

Logan grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt. "We're old friends of Kurt's, just checking he's being treated ok." He then slammed the guy into a ticket booth beside the entrance to the tent knocking him out. "You stay here and keep an eye out for anyone coming," Logan motioned to Charlie gesturing at the door.

"Ok Dad."

He then walked through some more flaps that was creating double doors, leaving his son to stand guard. Luckily there was no one else in the tent, just him and a large cage, in the cage there was a cot, a bucket and a chair. Kurt stood there leaning on the bars facing the other way, his upper half naked, showing the self-inflicted scars on his back that formed intricate patterns on his dark blue skin, and his tail sticking out a small hole in his pants. Around Kurt's neck there was a metal collar, that Logan recognised as a mutation suppression collar. "Hay Kurt. I see they got a lousy service in here."

Kurt turned around and his yellow eyes lit up, "Wolverine! I had been praying that someone will come and get me out of here."

"Yea well I doubt any higher beings brought me here, but seen the sign and thought I'd come check on ya."

"Please you need to get me out of here. They keep bullying me and putting me on some sort of display! I can't get my self out because of this stupid collar, they say if I fiddle with it, it will blow up."

Logan took a sniff at the collar bringing himself up close to the bars and Kurt. "They are lying if it was I'd smell the explosives." Logan then pushed out a claw and moved it up between the gap between Kurt's neck and the metal rim. "Don't move," he instructed as he gently pulled the claw toward himself cutting through the collar. The collar fell to the floor and Logan put his claw away, "There, can you teleport now?"

Kurt looked nervous with tension and disbelief. "I am free." He blinked a couple of times then looked out the bars and concentrated really hard, until suddenly there was a flash, and Kurt was now behind Logan with his arms up in the air. "I really am free!"

Logan raised an ear and heard something from the other side of the curtain...

"Oh, hi...."

"What you doing here? Who are you?"

"My name is Charlie, my friends call me Wolvie. What I'm doing here... well it's a funny story really..."

Noise of a fist hitting someone in the face, and then the 'ooof' of someone getting kicked in the stomach followed by a large crash of a body hitting solid wood smashing it into peaces.

Charlie pokes his head through with a split lip healing in front of Kurt's widening eyes, "Dad! We gotta get out of here now, there is more headed our way."

Logan looked at Kurt who didn't need to be told twice as they ran out the door, past the two unconscious people in a pile of wood, closely followed by Charlie.

There was now a crowed of security guards trying to block their exit, Logan and Charlie was getting ready to fight when Kurt grabbed their shoulders. "I got a better Idea." He looked ahead and concentrated feeling his mutant powers getting stronger. They disappeared in a flash and then reappeared unknown to the baffled guards in the car park.

Charlie got to the bike first and started it up, and Logan jumped on the back grabbing onto his son, Kurt teleported onto Logan's shoulders and held onto Charlie for dear life.

"Here we go guys hang on tight," Charlie exclaimed as he hit the turbo on the bike, moving out onto the highway leaving the carnival people to eat a cloud of dust.

They got a few miles down the snowy highway, now being chased by the people from the carnival close behind when they hit a blizzard. Charlie still moved on through the snow storm in an attempt to loose them. Logan looked ahead and seen a snow drift right across the road, "Look out!"

Kurt held onto them tight and concentrated and they disappeared leaving a car full of people chasing them to crash into the drift. They reappeared about two miles down the road, "That was close."

"Yea, but we best be going. Need to get well out of the way," Charlie stated moving on slowing the bike just a little so he could see.

"I'll help us with that." Kurt then did the same as before and they disappeared in a flash.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was half an our later when the trio made their way into the trailer park, and back to the RV. They just pulled in and Charlie and Kurt was laughing, Logan was going to open the door to the RV, when Marie swung it open. "What took you so long? I made dinner like an hour ago."

Charlie and Kurt's mood suddenly sobered up and Logan gave these big puppy eyes. "Hay Darling, how was your first day of work?"

"Quite uneventful... and what happened you?!" she seen the amount of snow all over Charlie's clothes and water dripping off the sleeves of his father's old jacket.

"Uh..."

"Hi Rogue, I guess I can explain a few things..." Kurt decided to stop hiding behind Charlie.

Marie looked at Kurt taking a look at his, dishevelled appearance. "Kurt? Is that you? What happened."

"It's a long story really. I was captured by some people and put in a horrible freak show, I had been there for years, with a mutant suppression collar on preventing my escape. I prayed every day that someone would come and get me out of that mess, then today it happened. If it wasn't for Wolverine, and Wolvie here I would have never got out. They showed up and rescued me."

She forgot all about being angry with them for being late, and looked at her lover and their son with pride and a smile. "Well we are X-men. No one gets stuck in a cage like that if we have something to say about it." Watched their faces lift and spoke again, "Come on, dinner's ready I'm sure we got enough for an extra person."

"All right food!" Kurt disappeared in a flash and reappeared in the kitchen sitting at the table knife and fork in hand. It made the others laugh as they came into join them. "What, I not had a descant meal in what seems like a decade."

Logan looked to Marie with a silent conversation giving him permission to do something. He walked to a hidden drawer that Charlie didn't even know about and pulled out some black leather uniforms with the X-men insignia on it. "Well, the truth is there is too much hatred of our kind in the world. There was once a man who decided to train a team of mutants to make it safer for humans and mutants alike. Only God knows where that man is today, but he was a great man, a man that even managed to get me of all people to believe in something. May God or whoever is up there look after his kind soul, and I think we still owe something to him. If anyone told me I'd be saying this twenty years ago I'd probably laugh at them and gut them for good measure, but never or less there is no more running. We are the X-men and it is time we started to do something to make things better. Are any of you with me?"

Marie took a gulp and looked at Logan, "Well Sugar, I never thought it would be you to say it first but I'm glad you did. I'm with you, always."

"I guess I owe the guys that captured me a thing or too about teaching manners. Count me in too," Kurt replied with a determination in his voice.

"Ramy is with you, Ramy will introduce this new generation to the Gambit." Everyone looked over at Ramy who had came in like he always does an hour or two before his shift.

Charlie had no idea what he was getting himself into but he added, "I may be to young to remember what any of this was like, but you can count me in. The next generation is ready to show them what the son of two X-Men can do."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue (Narrated by Charlie)

Well things got really exciting from there, but that is another story. This is my story, how I came to be, my life, my family, my newly discovered father, but more importantly how the X-men was reborn and the new determination to set this right. But this is not the end. No not by a long shot, so keep your eyes and your ears open and maybe just maybe someone will be out there that knows it, after all the adventure has only begun.

The End (Until next time)


End file.
